1. Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and devices for collision avoidance in a near-field communication mode.
2. Background
Mobile communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Various mobile devices now incorporate Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, calculators, memo and writing programs, media players, games, etc. These multifunction devices usually allow electronic mail (email) messages to be sent and received wirelessly, as well as access the Internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
Some mobile devices incorporate contactless card technology and/or near field communication (NFC) technology. NFC technology is commonly used for contactless short-range communications based on radio frequency identification (RFID) standards, using magnetic field induction to enable communication between electronic devices, including mobile wireless communications devices. These short-range communications include applications for payment and ticketing, electronic keys, identification, device set-up service and similar information sharing. This short-range high frequency wireless communications technology exchanges data between devices over a short distance, such as only a few centimeters.
As will be appreciated by a person having ordinary skill in the art, electronic devices can be configured to transmit and/or receive data via near-field communication (NFC). For example, a device can be configured to communicate with an electronic reader, such as an “Oyster Card” reader. Via NFC, an electronic device can make a payment, gain access through a barrier, or a combination thereof. When multiple NFC devices transmit simultaneously, collisions may occur. Accordingly, systems and methods for efficiently detecting and avoiding collisions are desired.